Hidden treasure
by Kaitou Kai
Summary: 3rd chapter up ! Mysterious little girl with a glowing stone, could it be what Kaito is looking for? Everyone got a mystery to hide...
1. Prologue

__

Hello everyone there! I'm new here, you probably guessed it so far -_-', Better I would stop talking and let you read my story... so it's... Oh I would totally forgot... All characters (almost) belong to Aoyama Gosho, not me...

Prologue of Hidden treasure

Outside was getting dark really fast; you could even see first raising stars in dark blue heaven. But they didn't see that. Where they were trapped there weren't any windows or something else like that. 

- Oh, my head, where Am I? Huh... who is here?

- I think you are speaking about me, _dear tentantei_? We are in same closed room, you haven't to look for the doors or same exit, I done it before, and it's no use. You could only get out from here when you had a help from someone outside, so you don't need to walk and check the walls, as you doing it now, as I said it is no use. - Said a man, maybe even a teenager standing in the shadow. When eyes of Shinichi's had adapted to the half darkens in the room he sow that person who talked to him a while ago was dressed in shining white tuxedo and he had also a white cloak and top hat too. Moreover on one of his eyes he has got a monocle.

- _Kid..._ - gasped Conan shocked

- Only one and the mightiness my dear tentantei- said bowing in front of little figure the theft. – Nice that you had weakened up, I was getting bored, you know?

- What are you doing here? I thought that you would be in Osaka? There is an exhibition of large gems in local museum. – Said small detective.

- Oh, I changed my plans, because thing that I'm looking for is in that building...

- You are looking for something, I thought that you were just collecting pretty, big and famous jewels. Like the another Kid in the past.

- What are you meaning by "another Kid"? What squirt? – Asked curiously Phantom Theft setting in the grant and meting Shinichi's, blue eyes, but stile being so carefully that the kid couldn't see his face. _It was getting interesting..._

- Yes, you are probably his son or same one from the nearest family... the original Kaitou, would be now, too old for doing same of that shows that you done in the past. Maybe you were too little to substitute him when he suddenly disperse...Concluding this I am really surpassed why Nakamori didn't get to it to today and he still believe that he is chasing the old 'good' Phantom Theft. _It's elementary... - _said Kudo - But we are getting out of the point of this discussion, right? What are you doing here? 

- I said it before. You know you are getting pretty stupefied, maybe you are too long staying in that childish body? You are start acting like one in your age. – Said with the wide smile Magic Kaitou, but deep in his soul he fleet really shocked... _That Kudo kid was really intelligent _collecting all this information of him was like guessing the murder from a good wiped and almost unseen fingerprints from the gun...In the future he must beware of him, if they had _any future..._ But he never had chance to finished this thoughts, because a little figure stand now in front of him with rage getting true all parts of his seven years old body, but not in his eyes, those showed a sadness and lonely. If the filing that showed his body was normal looking in his condition, the sadness of his eyes was unusual. More of that if you just looked at his eyes you would quick guest that he wasn't a _normal little boy_ but same one else.

- Shoot up! It wasn't my choice to get in this mess! If I could I would never do so stupid things again but I can't back the time_. So shoot up you... you stupid thief!_ – Shouted Shinichi, he didn't actually lose his self-control for a long time like that, but this situation just was to frustrating for him and he still didn't now how to get out from this trouble that he got into this time... Moreover he couldn't tolerate a tone of voice that said it... it was like he would listen to him self...older self. That was just too much for him in the one day, first kidnapping from a Man in Black or whatever there were, then his co-prisoner, most wonted criminal in the world, make a fun of him plus that mysterious girl...

- I am not! I'm not just a little stupid thief that just still what he wants! You should know this by know! I have my reasons! But you, detectives see world only in _black and white _and it is got more colour of grey than you could ever imagine, so don't get mad when you got in the troubles and sow them. I got a massage for you! _There isn't only one Truth..._ but there are many lies. - Said now calmed but before a little angry Kaitou, he didn't actually know what happened to him. Why he couldn't shoot his mouth and stay calmly like always? But it was fanny, no one ever made his blood built like that, not Aoko, not even Hakuba, it was new feeling and he fleet well with it...

The room was filled with the silent. Two males had sited in the opposite corners of it, both deep in there thoughts. Both were going one more time step by step true there stormy conversation, both know that they shouldn't said same things, but they were too stubborn to be the first to say _sorry_, so they keep salience. In one moment two of them resist their looks, the two par of identical blue eyes met and there was a miracle...

- _Sorry...-_ said in the same time teenagers. And they smiled. It was strange, maybe wrong with the nature; there were enemies from so long time. _A Detective and a Thief..._ Now looking at another one with out any suspects, but with interest in they eyes. The first how said something was Conan

- I shouldn't said that, I don't know what get in me, so one more time sorry...- said standing up and getting near Kaito.

- I'm sorry too, I should get my filings under the control, it wasn't like _Kaitou Kid,_ was it? - Said with a smile, not artificial but truth, getting up to and standing in front of his a while ago a nemesis but know he was for him a another teenage even if his body belonged to a seven years old boy. - So now what? – Asked Kid.

- Maybe a truce to the time as we get out of this mess? – Suggested Conan and took his hand in front of him

- Ok, so _truce_ – said Kaito and shook his hand with not a elementary student but with a _great detective..._

It was strange, but they knew that there wasn't another option to get back without the help of same one else.

- So now, what? – Asked siting one more time in the dusty floor Kaitou.

- Maybe we should white for same one to came and then we could get out of here... As you said before there isn't anything to brake from this room, and to be truthful I believe in your words, you are the greatest thief in Japan, maybe in the world _I admit that..._ So as you said before we can get out from this room with out any contact from the outside. We must wait till they came here... – said standing in the front of Kid Shinichi.

- Hmm... I think I would never hear it! A Detective admiring that 'I'm good thief...' _The end of the world must be close..._ but you are too good, you caught me almost twice – said with a nut of pride in his voice Kaito

- If I good remember there were three times that we met you forget about that club of magic, the second time it was just a lucky that you get out from ship.

- Not luck my _dear tentantei,_ but a par of your girlfriend's panties and a bra. - Said with wild smile Thief and watched as Shinichi got red when he remembered that situation

- To your information Ran isn't my girlfriend...

- Not yet...- smiled again Kid watching another burst of red getting trough the little detective

- _Ok, as you want..._ but could we change the topic of our chat? – Said still little red but with a louder then usually voice Conan. Kid just couldn't think why he did this, it was a filing that he never know before... Maybe when he was little boy and had same argument with Aoko, but it still wasn't it, _what was it then?_

- Of course we can! But I don't know what subject we could choose...I know... We have beautiful weather today, haven't we? – Said a while after Kaito.

- I think you are crazy. We don't even know the hour, and don't know if it is still the day? And you are talking about weather? - Said angry again kid, but it wasn't truth angry he just pretended it, he didn't know way, but he didn't dislike Kid now, maybe even he started _like him?_ No, how he could even thought of that feeling, but the fact was that he fleets nice, talking and argument with that man... _But why?_

- You were the one that suggested changing the subject. Don't blame me for it. I think all Holmes freaks are the same...

- And your idol is probably Arsen Lupin, isn't it? – Asked curiously Kudo, but he know the answer before he asked question, he just want sow Kid reaction when he heard it.

- And what? Have you problem with it? - Said Kaitou Kid spreading his arms. 

- I wouldn't said it is a problem for me, but...- answered Kudo with a smile that look awful familiar for him thought Kaito. They talked about it same time more, arguing and convincing anther one to his opinion. They had almost forgot that they have been imprisoned. But a murmur from the one of the walls silenced them. Both of them were listening what would happen. They heard a crack and a beam of light blinded them. In open door stand two strange figures, higher of them was wearing long, _black coat..._

__

To be continued...

A/N: What do you think about it? Say truth or... just kidding ^_^ Read a first chapter should be somewhere here... and let me know what do you think about it, ok?


	2. A new girl

__

A/N: Hi! First chapter... ^_^

Chapter 1: A new girl...

It was really nice, sunny day, perfect day to be happy and to forget all troubles, Black Organisations or anything else that could disturb you. But there was one boy sitting in the class who wasn't smiling or cheerfully talking to his friends. Name of that boy was Edogawa Conan. He was rally smart and prudent kid for his age, would think any one that sow him. But the truth was that he wasn't departed to any one his age, truth age. Conan Edogawa was only a cover for teenage detective, _Sherlock Homles of '90s_ - Kudo Shinichi. Now a seven years boy that was really boring and waiting for start a new lessons. He was thinking why Ai wasn't at school today; he didn't believe that she couches the cold and couldn't go to school. It wasn't like her; maybe he could go to her after school and check what really happened with her? His three friends that just get through the doors were discussing something pretty loud and from sounds of their voice, pretty exciting. _Please God not another case, pretty please...._

- Hi Conan! - Shouted Ayumi when she take off her backpack and went near Conan. - Have you herd the News? There will be a new student in our class! Our teacher said that would be a girl! Isn't it great? 

- She would be probably truly _beautiful_? - Dreamed Genta.

- Maybe, but even if she wouldn't we must be really nice to her, she is hear _new_, remember? And she couldn't know here any one, so we must be friendly for her. - Said Mitsuhiko and when he said that the bell rang and every one quickly sited in there places. Before they done it, every one accepted the words that said Mitsuhiko.

- Good morning class! I have same news for you. There will be a new student in our class! Please come in and introduce yourself ...- said smiling as always teacher. 

- Hi everyone ... my name is... is Ann, nice to meet you. - Said shyly girl with a blond ponytail. She was dressed in a dark blue dress and she had a necklace in her neck that when she was saying, she griped strong in her little hand, had observe Shinichi. The stone was set in a silver setting. He also could guess that she has a British accent. 

- Ok, Ann-chan please sit down in the desk behind Conan-kun, ok?

- Yes, sensei! -Said little girl and with her backpack she went to the place that teacher showed her. 

When she went in the brake between the two lines of desks when he had sit, he sow closer her necklace. It was big violet stone with something twinkling inside it, but when she passed near him and he could get a good look at it, it stopped shining. 

"_Strange... really strange_" he thought. But after two minuets repeating first line of multiplication table he forget about it and he was trapped with sweet magic of Hypnos*. He just shut his eyelids when the bell rang. It was time for a long break! Most children ran of to play on the playground but Detective Boys stayed inside and serenaded new comer. The first who said something was Ayumi.

- Hi Ann-chan! My name is Ayumi and this is Genta and Mitsuhiko. Oh and this is Conan. How are you filing here? 

- Hi every one, nice to met you! I don't know neighbourhood, because I just came here... and I didn't met any one yet...

- If I could ask... from where did you come from? - Asked politely Mitsuhiko

- Oh, I came from... England, from... _London city_ to be exactly. - Answered Ann but Shinichi caught a track of falsehood in her voice. Why she would fool them, it didn't make any sense. Or it did... no she couldn't be one of _Them,_ could she? Thought Conan and even he didn't noise it he had start stared at her, but she noise it and spoke to him, when no one had watched two of them. 

- Why are watching me like a hawk? It isn't nice you know.

-Oh, I just thought about something and I didn't stared at you, it was just coincidence, you know...- said quickly Conan to defend him self and put his most cheerful smile.

-Umm, maybe.... Hey Ayumi could you please introduce me to every one... please- said changing immediately Ann from a same one suspect to a totally normal little girl.

-Of course I can! Come with me! We will start with girls siting under that tall tree. Come on- and garbing her hand Ayumi has pushed Ann out of the class waving maniacally to group of girls from her class.

"And that will be all from my suspicions strange girl with really strange necklace... "- Though Conan and when he had just opened his book, one that he had transported not getting catch by any one, especially Ran, because it was one of _his olds books, _Genta and Mitsuhiko had ran to him and get him out from the class to play with them football.

- Ok, ok I'm going- shouted Conan. To the end of pause he had ran, screamed and play football or something that had mach common with that sport's discipline. After the break they all get back to the class and had pretty normal lessons, for Conan boring to infinity, but rest of the class was having really good time. To the time that the last bell rang. " At last" thought Shinichi with relief " It had finished! And now we have same holidays! Same more time with it and I would crazy! I hate painting and cutting!" thought teenaged child when he had packet his things to his large backpack and had one of his feet out from the class.

-Wait! Conan, _right_? - It was for his surprise Ann – Could we meet tomorrow morning and _talk_, please? I know that tomorrow is a holiday but if that didn't disturb you, could we have a little chat, please? – Asked Ann again nervously garbing her pendant.

-Ok, I haven't any plans, so where and when we shell meet? - Said Conan with same interest

-Umm, maybe in front of school at nine o'clock? Is it all right with you?

-Ok, so to tomorrow at nine. - Accepted the dell boy and ran from the class to professor, thinking what she want from him...

The girl started for a while in the opened doors when from the second before stood that strange boy. She knew that there was something wrong with him, something abnormal that makes the stone on her neck bright. 

-Who are you Conan Edogawa, Who are you really...? – Whispered girl taking her rout to a home that she knew no one was waiting for her.

***

He ran all the way here. Now he stood in front of Professor house. He pushed the doorbell and wait too same one kindly would open doors. Before Professor did it he had same time to look at his old house it didn't change at all, only thing that had changed was he, he thought about this when the doors had been opened.

- Hello! Shinichi-kun! Have are you? – Said professor getting him from losing in his thoughts

-Good afternoon professor. I'm fine, as could I be, and how are you? - Said Conan politely to an old man, getting to house and taking off his shoes.

- Oh, I'm fine, just done same new invention, but I must test them so if you don't mind I'm going out for a while. Ai-chan is in lab, she didn't even sleep tonight, what is she making there? I don't know ... oh and there are same sandwiches in the kitchen for you and Ai-chan. See you latter Shinichi-kun...- said getting to his car with same big boxes and left him in open door. "So, it wasn't a cold. What is she doing any way? Maybe a little brake for a snack won't disturb her? Lets get these sandwiches and go to lab." Thought Shinichi and went to a kitchen then with a plat of delicious snacks went to a lab. It was quiet dark room with lot of pipes and flasks, there were also a computer with glowing in blue screen that showed a lot of bonded elements that he first sow in his life. In front of it sit a little figure with radish blond heirs. She had switching opened windows and quickly pressing the buttons on a keyboard. She was the one who first spoken.

-Thanks professor but I wouldn't...- said Ai turning her chair – Oh, it's you. How was day at school Kudou-kun?

-Don't worry you didn't lose anything important. There is a new student, an English girl- he didn't want to say to her that there was something wrong with her. Ai was too superstition and same times even, you would say, paranoiac, so he didn't want to scare her, it was probably just his imagination so nothing to wary, right?

-From England, that is pretty far away, isn't it? - Said taking sandwiches Ai

-Yes, it is, Ayumi asked me to tell you that she wishing you too get better. And Mitsuhiko too. – Said Conan taking another sandwich and eating it. - What are you working at anyway?

-It's just that antidote that last for 24 H, but I think I can make it so that it would lest for longer...- said Ai

-Really! You could! It would be great! - Said excited Shinichi

-Don't be so excited, I need same time. So far I done same interesting test and I found few errors, I still must correct them. But I think it would work this time, but give me time Kudou-kun, _give me same time.._.- saying that she turned again to the computer screen and started typing again. Shinichi didn't wont to disturb her any longer so he get to the living room and made his homework, then watching TV when he herd a car. It was professor, he wasn't very happy and all his face was smeared with something black... Shinichi could easily guessed that one of his inventions exploded in the air. He helped old man getting all his stuff from the car and moved them to the house. After the tea he went to Agency. It is strange how easily man can adapt to new condition, new identity, new cloths, new house, home ... it is natural. After a few minutes he got there. With a loud _" I'm home Neecha_n!" he had slammed the doors and went to the room. Where in the couch had lied Mori Kogoro or if you want "Amazing Sleeping Detective..."

-Don't scream so loud Bart! I'm watching TV and Ran isn't at home she went with Sonoko to a shopping trip and she won't get home before supper! How could she leave me with no food or even diner! If you want kid you have soup in the table so ate it if you want. - Said angry Kogoro and muttering something under his nose he went back to watching his TV show. Conan has eaten his soup and went to his room, there after locked his door, he started to read a new mystery novel that he bought in internet, it is pretty good think when you didn't want to be noticed.

***

In a dark room teenage with a sticking out in every said hears and intelligent, shining blue eyes had studding a plan of Osaka's museum. It was one of his newest plan, in a few days there will be pretty large exhibition of jewels and large gems most of them were all ready checked but few weren't and it was perfect time to do this, especially he had got a few days of free time. 

-At last! I did it! Now what I will do tomorrow...? Maybe I would spend time with Aoko... Oh! Right she is going tomorrow with his father to her grandparents.... and Hakuba... he will went back to England for same time_, we wont get him mad when he is packing_ ...Oh I didn't sow my _favourite_ little detective in same time.... it would be nice... I prefer to watch him before he found something about me or started _watching me_...- said with wide smile Karuba as he was getting out of his father secret room and getting up to his room in a worm, fluffy bed. 

-Good night _little tentantei_- said with yawn Kaito and went to slept.

To be continued

A/N: Now scribe something what do you thinks of it.... Ok? Please, please...


	3. Little Chat

__

Hidden treasure

Chapter 2: Little Chat...

- Get up, my dear... it so beautiful day outside- Said a women who had now went near the curtains and parted them. The beam of sunshine blinded him for a moment, he yawned and get up from his bed.

- Good morning mum. Is everything all right? Why are you waking me in the medal of night?! I was just dreaming so nice...- then was another yawn and the teenage started stretching

- Oh, you know I have got a pretty long shop list and singly I wouldn't do it so I thought that you, my son, would help his old, poor mother lifting all those things, you know...- said siting in the corner of bed women and cheerfully smiling to her son.

- Ok, ok, but after this I have same things to do, you know same school projects and other things...- said looking for his shirt Kaito. When he had collected all his clothes he went to bathroom and had a shower then went down eat same delicious omelette prepared by his mother. Kitchen Clock had showed six fifty five. At last he grabbed same string bags and followed his shop guide. "It will be pretty long boring day, won't it?" thought Kaito, yawning again when he had closed front doors of his house and with his mum went to a mall centre. "Yeah, _it will...or it won't_... Mum wait for me!" screamed young theft. 

***

He waken up in the morning, the sun had risen from the line of horizon. First birds just started their songs, and late flours opened their petals. He opened his window and let in a fresh wind from south; it brings smell of sunny day and a scent of orchids? 

"Orchids, _she love those flours_... maybe I would got same for her... she will be happy"- thought Shinichi garbing in his little chest a fresh breath. Then he turned from the window and started thinking how he could excuse his "neechan" from not spending the day with her and Sonoko. Probably getting to a new shop mall or another such like palace where they would totally forgot about him, or better Sonoko would again started pushing Ran to do another step with his alter self. It is so annoying, especially when you hear it and couldn't do anything to protect yourself... It was frustrating thoughts, so he stopped meditating about it and started doing his bed, it wasn't a long time when he finished it and also tided his small room that he occupied in Mori's. 

It was almost seven o'clock when he finished. No one will bet got up before eight, so he had same time for him self. Didn't noised he went to bathroom, then to the kitchen. He wasn't allowed to use the cooker." _It isn't for litter children, Conan_!"– Said ones Ran, and she has got probably right, but he wasn't exactly the child that she had meant, was he? Beside he want to do same sandwich and he won't use the cooker; fridge was every thing he need now. Same butter and chocolate with a yesterday's roll, it would be enough to no starved before lunch time, he promised to join kids in park for a picnic but before that he must talk with Ann... There was something different in her. Like she would be from somewhere else then she calms she is, and that stone in her neck. Why it is glowing whenever he is looking at it imperceptibly? There were too many gaps in this puzzle that he couldn't slave it just now, but maybe after this "_little chat_" as she called it he would understand more then just this, maybe... 

He had eaten his breakfast and went back to his room, it was getting pretty late, it was almost eight now, if he want to met Ann and had same didn't doubtful alibi for this he must think it fast." Think Kudo, what will be good in this situation... oh this is it! Simple but believable"- thought Shinichi taking his watch maid by professor Agasa that would be useful when he got in troubles, but not if they would be more than two opponents, or if he get into Them... He was prepared, now just said his excuse to _Ran-neechan...._

He waited few minutes near her bedroom's door... when it slowly opened.

- Good morning Ran-neechan! - He said pushing must cheerful smile that he could get.

- Oh, Good morning, Conan-kun...- she yawned and started going to bathroom, when she would prepared for another day...

- Ran-neechan... I must go to Agasa-san, we are going to picnic today! - Said pretended excitement and impatience. - Can I go now? Please Ran-neechan...

-Ok, but you didn't eat anything?

-I will _eat there_, please...

-Ok, but remember to be nice and don't get in troubles, promise?

- _I promise_! Bye Ran-neechan! - Shouted closing door's Conan- Phew...it went pretty easily, now I would walk to school... I think, I will get just in time for meeting- said to him-self Conan as he ran from the top of the stairs and got out in the street. He didn't want to arouse anyone curiosity so he followed the street that would leaded him to his old house and his neighbour, of course, professor's house. It was strange; he went this rote before, but usually with Ran. Now he was alone and he felt more like Shinichi then Conan for a moment. Before this "accident" it was his normal way to home from Ran, but now... and the spell vanished... he was again child or better a teenage in child's body... He didn't even noised that same one was observed him, and from roof to roof he jumped following him, he didn't noised that, and that he was now standing in front of his old house... Flashbacks of the first night were in front of his eyes offered by his mind. Pain, panic, feeling of lonely and desperate, he felt like no one, he was no one, his identity was to dungarees for him, he was screed for the dead, scared like a little boy that he was now and then, but he wouldn't admit that, would he? By shaking his hand he made those creepy thoughts disappear, to the next time they would catch him. He went back to his patch, to elementary school playground...

***

- Phew.... in first I thought that he had noise _me..._ he didn't... but I must watch out...What were he doing anywhere?! Staring like that in space...and now, were my dear... to school...? Didn't you know those today aren't any lessons? - Said Kaito jumping to the grand for a second then in another he was safety in the lonely tree, growing in the backgrounds of school playground. – Oh, you met here same one. _Cute_ little girl...- Said smiling man. - But you know, you shouldn't betray your _girlfriend _Ran-san, she would be disconsolate...- wondering Kid and even for a moment he didn't lose them from his eyes. They looked at each other for a minute – penetrating soul of opponent? - Thought Magician. Then they started approaching to him, no to this tree, of course it was safety please for a talk, wasn't it, from street or school no one wouldn't noise them, and beside in the shadow of the tree that sited Kaitou was a bench. _Excellent please_ to chat with a friend or same one else, you would think if you sow it. – For there but lose I here and I could hear every word – smirked to himself man on the tree. 

- So, why we are here Ann? Why do you want to talk with me? –Said calmly Conan and showed the blond girl please in the bench.

- Umm... I just wont talk with you about _something_- said almost unhearly Ann, but the eavesdropper could head it correctly, he was pretty glad that he had climbed on this tree

-Ok, we could talk no one would hear us here... – said siting too Conan, he just sow that stone started shining again when he approached to girl " What _the hell!?!?!?_ Could it be_... is it possible_ that this little girl had on her neck...If it so, she could know something about persons who killed my _father..._ I _must_ talk to her after this...- thought the son of famous Magician.

***

" Strange, maybe this is it, why she want to talk to me, she couldn't be with them, there is too much filings running through her face, _she is too open _for same on from them, isn't she?" Though Shinichi calming a little his nerves, but still something in his head had screamed and pushing him to ran as fast and far from her at is possible, but he had ignoring that thought and maybe he was doing wrong, _who knows?_

- It is that stone, it is glowing near you.... It shouldn't do this _or..._ – said Ann but in her voice was something mystical, he couldn't guessed what....

- Maybe it is a natural, you know same isotope, you should go with it to Mistuhiko, he is interesting in minerals and stuff like that, not me, sorry. - Said pretending that he wasn't alarmed Conan, he know that something is coming but he didn't know what it is, and that was standing his hairs on his head and neck.

- No it isn't! And Don't pretended idiot in front of me! I will only question ones ... Who are you, really _Edogawa Conan?_ Who are you? - Said first pretty irritated Ann then calming her self, when he was angry Conan sow that stone, now hidden behind her shirt had shinnied stronger, it surely wasn't natural glow that surrounded it.

-I don't know what are you saying? I'm _Conan Edogawa_, seven years old student of _Tentantei Elementary School, you know._ - Said starting sweating on the back Shinichi

- No, you _aren't._ You are same one else, the question is _who_? - Said looking exactly in his eyes Ann.

" Oh, she gets me! Calm down_! Don't panic_ maybe she had same suspicions but he can't confirmed them... one day ids not too much. If I wasn't right and she is one of _them..._ _don't panic_ Kodou you are brave man and you can escape little girl, can't you? Just don't panic... but if she.... think..." started panicked little detective.

" Oh, same one from his classmates, I guess from the look, guessed who he is... you didn't have a talent to _act like your mother_, have you? I'm so sad that I didn't bring my camera with me, his face is unforgettable. The Great _Tentantei _had been cornered by a litter _kawaii _looking girl. If I didn't sow I wouldn't believe! – thought happily Thief. 

- You aren't too, a normal little girl, are you? You aren't acting like one, you are good actress but you make mistakes...- said Conan _" nice said kid, but you are just getting more time to your answer aren't you?"-_ Thought Kid

-That's truth. I am not an ordinary kid so isn't _you_, _nee Conan-kun_? - Said sweet smiling Ann. – And now answer, who are you? - Said determined girl. Her stone started shinned really strong now, but she hadn't noised it. From a bright, almost don't noised aqua blue to an almost bloody red. Conan sow it and stared as did it now Ann.

- _Oh no_! - Gasped girl. In one moment, bench was surrounded with same men wearing black coats, they all clots were black, but there was one thing that wasn't black, it was a white roses in there jackets pockets. 

- Now, now, We found you my _Sweetheart_! You shouldn't escape like that from us, you know? We were very _worry_ about you, my dear. - Said woman getting true all those men. Her voice was _icy_, and her eyes were too, like two grey-blue _icicles_. Shinichi was ... he was _scared_, even more then that... his worst _nightmares_ were here in daylight, even if he wont to he couldn't defeated all of them, there were too many men. He wants to move to _do something_ but he couldn't convince body to move even for a bit. Same of the men surrounded him and he filed a sweet smell of chloroform, he couldn't even kick same one, he slept in arms of big blonde man smiling icy to him when his body relaxed and his breath got longer...Shinichi fell asleep.

- Oh, and you had got a friend, we well occupied with him, don't worry we nev...- she never finished this sentence because of same move in the tree. There stand young man wearing navy sweatshirt, and the same colour par of jeans, he had appeared from nowhere. He also had a cup tightly pulled on his face, so no one could recognise him.

-Good morning _ladies_ and Gentlemen, I think same of my friends need help? - And with those words he jumped to the man that held asleep body of one of his biggest and most dangerous opponent.

- I think you wouldn't mind if I _hold him_ for a moment, _Ann,_ this is your name right? Come here. - Shouted Kaitou grabbing little hand of girl.

- Oh, I think it isn't good idea _my sir_- answered woman and threw to his direction _something purple_ and he could fell pain true all his body cells, made magician shrieked and drop to his knees.... It _increased_ in every moment or moves that he done. The pain that he couldn't even imagines, after a moment he was unconscious. A woman held Ann, two men garbed Kaito and another one grabbed Conan

-Don't! _Aunt Sybil_ let them go! I will do what you want just let them free... please...- cried Ann

-_No!_ Yon had probably tell them, and we couldn't have got any one know about us, don't you understand? It is _for your safety_... Ann they could harm you, and we don't that, do we? - Asked now calmly Sybil.

- But they don't _know anything_ I didn't say it! It was just a little chat you know, _please let tem go_...- now said desperately girl

- No! _Take them_. And with you ... I will talk later. Now come. - Said aunt of Ann and went to the parked behind nearest corner, black car. Little girl had followed her, but after she get in, she _looked at Conan_ and that strange man that probably had listen there conversation, she didn't know who he was but she fell a powerful when he grabbed her.

- "_Those Japanese_ are really strange...if they only had enough power to help me. It would be great...." The question was if they would alive enough long that she could make contact with them. She shocked her head and jumped to the car, that drift away like another cars of them, all had mixed with the procession of cars on the highway. She just prayed that she wouldn't lost contact with that two boys, something tells her that maybe both of them were contacted... and who knows maybe there were the persons that she had been looking for, maybe... Now _she was helpless and they were in grew danger_...

__

To be continue...

Oh and the answers....

Crystal-memories – You were the fist person that reviewed thank you ^^ I thought no one would read -_-, but I was wrong and you like it !I'm so happy ! Well this part should be better, and well in the next chapter you will probably find answers for you questions about Ann ^^ 

__

starsTruck272 : thank you very much ^^ Nice that you like it, i can't wait for the next parts of you both fanfics! 

__


End file.
